Combate Motorizado
by matiaspunk01
Summary: Era un manager de pilotos reconocido a nivel mundial, debido a su fama se volvió arrogante. Antes de su gran carrera perdió a sus corredores en un accidente, y deberá volver adonde todo comenzó para salvar al mundo con un nuevo equipo de corredores. El peligro andará sobre ruedas
1. Chapter 1: de nuevo en la calle

¡Hola! Soy matiaspunk01 esta vez liberando otra de mis ideas. Aquí es donde empieza una nueva historia titulada "combate motorizado"…

Esta historia comienza desde el palco de mecánicos Milán, Roma…

-Señor, las encuestas están en contra. Todas indican que perderemos una vez más – dice Shujinko con un diario en las manos

-¿Por qué? Siempre llegamos a la final, y es cierto que jamás ganamos el título mundial, esta vez les aseguro que todo saldrá como lo planeé – dice Raiden con seguridad

-Señor, cuando les comuniqué la estrategia a los muchachos, pues no se lo tomaron del todo bien – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Harán lo que les ordene o habrán despidos masivamente – dice Raiden poniéndose de espaldas

Cuando se da vuelta ve en la televisión que hablaban de él…

-En una hora empezará la gran carrera, y el mundo se pregunta, ¿Ganarán esta vez los corredores de Raiden? Sus corredores han llegado a la final durante siete años consecutivos incluyendo este año, pero jamás han ganado. ¿Es esto mala suerte o no tienen lo necesario para ganar una final? – dice el conductor del programa

-¿¡Qué dice ese tipo!? ¡Tengo todo lo necesario para ganar, tengo al mejor equipo de corredores del mundo! – exclama Raiden arrogantemente

-Por favor, cálmese señor. Hay que tener fe – dice Bo' Rai Cho calmándose a Raiden

-Aún si no ganamos podremos volver el próximo año – añade Shujinko

-De hecho no es así, Shujinko. Temo que en esta ocasión no es igual, si no ganamos terminaremos en la calle. Ya me ha pasado antes, pero esta vez hay que ganar sí o sí – dice Raiden irritado y los vuelve a mirar – Es más grave de lo que creen, el avión que trae a mis corredores tiene un día de retraso literalmente – añade además

De nuevo todos miran al televisor…

-Atención nos acaban de pasar una información de último momento, el avión que traía a los corredores de Raiden se estrelló a mitad de camino, esto fue hace más de media hora y parece no haber sobrevivientes – dice el conductor del programa

-¡No puede ser! – exclama Raiden

-Y lo que se hace en esta clase de situaciones es que pierdan por falta de corredores. Aunque los otros tres equipos de corredores sí correrán el día de hoy – dice el conductor del programa

-Se acabó, estamos en la calle – dice Raiden tristemente

-¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? – dice Shujinko

-¡Estamos en la calle! – exclama Raiden con toda su fuerza

Impulsado por su fastidio, Raiden rompe todo a su alrededor tirándolas al suelo con fuerza hasta que suena su teléfono…

-¿Hola? – le dice Raiden con fastidio al teléfono

-Parece que ya se enteró de la muerte de sus corredores – dice la voz en el teléfono

-No es eso lo que me importa ahora – responde Raiden

-Vaya, usted no tiene corazón – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿Quién es usted para hablarme así? – dice Raiden

-No nos conocemos, soy el presidente de la mayor confederación organizadora de competencias de carreras del mundo. Quise llamarlo personalmente primeramente para darle mi sentido pésame por sus corredores – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿Es usted el señor Park? Ya que llamó quisiera preguntarle si es posible reanudar la carrera final si consigo algunos corredores – pregunta Raiden

-No, conoce las reglas y no se pueden cambiar. Usted perdió – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Se da cuenta que esto pondrá en riesgo mi carrera? – dice Raiden

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso en su lugar. Supe que gastó una fortuna en mejoras para los karts y que si esta vez no ganaban estarían en bancarrota – dice la voz en el teléfono

-Todo eso es cierto, no volveré al mundo de las carreras. Oficialmente me retiraré y le colgaré el teléfono – dice Raiden desanimado

-No tan rápido, tengo también otro motivo para llamarlo – dice la voz en el teléfono

-Escucho – responde Raiden

-Hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted personalmente y que era urgente. Quiere verlo en Nueva York, Estados Unidos en dos días a las dos de la tarde horario de ese país – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? – exclama Raiden

-No sé quién es, sólo dijo que se hace llamar Shao Kahn – dice la voz en el teléfono

-No conozco a ningún Shao Kahn – responde Raiden

-Dice que es un emperador o algo así – dice la voz en el teléfono

-¡No estoy para bromas! – dice Raiden y cuelga el teléfono

-¿Quién era, señor? ¿Y Qué quería? – pregunta Shujinko

-Alguien que tiene mucho de su tiempo para perder. Nada más y nada menos que el señor Park, presidente de organización de estas competencias. Dice que un tal Shao Kahn quiere verme en Estados Unidos en dos días y con urgencia – contesta Raiden

-Tal vez debería ir, tal vez sea la oportunidad de su vida señor – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-La oportunidad de mi vida la tenía entre mis manos y se me cayó – dice Raiden

-Podríamos ir con usted, señor – sugiere Shujinko

Raiden lo piensa, y finalmente acepta…

-Iremos – responde Raiden

* * *

Dos días después en Estados Unidos…

-Ya que estamos en Estados Unidos podríamos echar un vistazo al Madison Square Garden – dice Bo' Rai Cho señalando su ubicación

-¿Qué está pasando allí? Parece haber un alborotador en la entrada – dice Shujinko

-Tiene un cartel en sus manos, el cartel dice el nombre de Raiden – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Entonces, hemos encontrado al tal Shao Kahn – dice Raiden

En la puerta del estadio…

-¿Quién demonios es usted? – Pregunta un aficionado

-¡No le importa! ¡Yo quiero saber quién sabe dónde está Raiden!

-Aquí estoy – dice Raiden aproximándose

-No eres muy puntual, eso explica que seas un pésimo manager de pilotos – dice Shao Kahn

-Soy el mejor de todos, he llevado a mi equipo a la final mundial siete años consecutivos – contesta Raiden

-Pero jamás ganaste, eso te hace inútil

Los aficionados del básquet no pudiendo entrar al estadio, se quedaron a ver el conflicto…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? – pregunta Raiden

-Derrotarte, humillarte, y conquistar el mundo – responde Shao Kahn

-¿Conquistar el mundo? Está usted loco ¿Cómo lo hará?

-Atención a todos. Yo, Shao Kahn, voy a… - dice Shao Kahn cuando es interrumpido

-Espere, mejor discutamos esto en privado – sugiere Raiden

-Como quieras, porque no será nada agradable lo que diré – dice Shao Kahn

* * *

Más tarde, en la casa quinta de Raiden en Nueva York…

-Ahora sí, habla – dice Raiden

-Se tratará sobre una carrera, si mi equipo es el ganador esclavizaré la tierra – dice Shao Kahn

-No tan rápido – dice una voz saliendo desde afuera

-¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunta Shao Kahn

-Yo lo hice, Kahn – dice Shinnok apareciéndose

-¡Shinnok! No tienes nada que hacer aquí, esta es mi pelea – dice Shao Kahn

-Seré yo quien conquiste la tierra, Kahn – dice Shinnok

-Esperen, no entiendo nada. ¿Quieren que corra con ustedes por el bien de la tierra?

-Así es, si crees que tu equipo es lo suficientemente bueno – dice Shinnok

-Temo que existe un gran inconveniente, me encuentro sin equipo de corredores, todos murieron

-Entonces consigue otros corredores, y prepáralos para ver lo que será el fin del mundo – dice Shao Kahn – tienes dos meses para conseguir a tus dieciséis corredores

-¿Dieciséis corredores? ¿Y en dos meses? Ya no soy adinerado, perdí todo en esa última carrera. No participaré – dice Raiden

-No tienes opción, Raiden. O participas, o el infierno caerá sobre la tierra – dice Shinnok

-Está bien, lo haré. Conseguiré al mejor equipo de corredores que hayan visto jamás – dice Raiden

Shinnok Y Shao Kahn desaparecen, y al mismo tiempo entra por la puerta un hombre…

-Raiden, vengo a embargar su casa quinta. Debido a su falta de fondos no hay manera de poder pagar este lugar – dice el hombre que acababa de entrar

-Lo sé. Me iré ahora mismo – dice Raiden caminando a la salida

Raiden se retiraba del lugar con la cabeza abajo, sin poder creer en el nuevo lío en que se había metido. También qué les diría a sus mecánicos al no poder pagarles. También si estarán con él o no es esto, y poder reclutar en dos meses a dieciséis corredores sin dinero pareciendo ser una locura. Mil cosas transcurrían por su mente, y ahora con su quinta embargada no tiene dónde dormir.

* * *

Ese mismo día Raiden visita a sus mecánicos…

-Señor, ¿Qué lo trae por mi casa? – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-¿Raiden aquí? – dice Shujinko acercándose

-Verás, Bo' Rai Cho. Sabrás que ese tal Shao Kahn quería decirme algo hoy – dice Raiden

-Lo olvidé por completo, ¿Qué le dijo, señor? – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Queremos saber – dice Shujinko

-Señores, nos enfrentamos a algo más importante aún que los torneos mundiales. Este señor, este Shao Kahn, intentará conquistar la tierra por medio de las carreras

-¿Piensa correr contra usted? – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Pero aún, quiere que consiga en dos meses un equipo de dieciséis corredores. Y no es todo, apareció también otro postor para conquistar la tierra. Su nombre es Shinnok – dice Raiden lamentándose

-Señor, estamos con usted – dice Shujinko

-Sabemos que no puede pagarnos pero lo ayudaremos en la búsqueda – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-También fui embargado y no tengo dónde dormir – agrega Raiden

-Eso no es problema, se quedará con nosotros hasta entonces – dice Shujinko

-Muchas gracias, y lamento que no haya sido bueno con ustedes estos días. Mi fama y frustración me cambiaron, pero me encuentro otra vez en la miseria. Todo fue por eso – dice Raiden

-Sabemos que es justamente lo que trataba de evitar, no lo culpamos – dice Shujinko

-Pero es claro que usted en el fondo en un ser humano – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Sinceramente no tengo esperanzas, imaginen la clase de corredores que deben tener ellos – dice Raiden

-Conseguiremos talentos donde sea, señor. Un grupo que quiera correr por la gloria y no por dinero – dice Shujinko

-No será fácil. Soy un don nadie de nuevo, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi época de cazatalentos. Ahora, tendré que moldear a una nueva generación de corredores. Me siento vacío por dentro porque, deberé buscarlos, pero en la calle – dice Raiden bajando la cabeza

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo número uno, si les gustó dejen un comentario y sigan esta historia. Seguramente los próximos sean más largos pero este me quedó un poco corto esta vez.

Soy matiaspunk01 y nos veremos en otros futuros capítulos, chau.


	2. Chapter 2: viejo amigo

Buen día gente de esta bonita página soy matiaspunk01 con la continuación de "combate motorizado"

Y esto sigue. Al día siguiente, Raiden, Bo' Rai Cho y Shujinko, se levantaron temprano por petición de Raiden…

-Aún no nos dice por qué nos despertamos temprano – dice Shujinko

-Emprenderemos un viaje para visitar a alguien que será de mucha ayuda – dice Raiden con alegría

-¿En qué sentido? – pregunta Shujinko

-No lo sé – dice Raiden entristecido

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-Recuerdo… recuerdo como terminó nuestra historia. – dice Raiden y guarda silencio unos segundos

Bo' Rai Cho y Shujinko se miran entre sí y luego a Raiden…

-¿Seguro que nos va a ayudar? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-No lo sé. Pero antes de ir les contaré – dice Raiden sentándose en una silla

Bo' Rai Cho y Shujinko también toman asiento…

-Al terminar la secundaria, nuestro grupo organizó una gran fiesta de despedida. – Dice Raiden y se pone firme – En la fiesta, la atracción principal era la carrera de karts, su sueño siempre fue ser corredor, y él y yo participamos. Parecía que él me vencería pero antes de la meta lo choqué y fui yo quien ganó, no recuerdo porqué lo choqué pero así fue

-Pero, sólo fue una carrera – opina Bo' Rai Cho

-No es todo. – Dice Raiden y se vuelve a poner firme – Enterado de la carrera organizada, a nuestra fiesta asistió un cazatalentos del mundo de las carreras. Al finalizar la carrera se acercó a mí y me ofreció la oportunidad de probarme y unirme a su equipo de corredores. Ese vil truco que hice ese día cambió la historia. No sé cómo se lo tomó, porque no lo vi a la cara cuando eso pasó, y no volví a verlo desde ese día

-Es una historia para olvidar – opina Shujinko

-No crea que merezca recibirme después de lo que le hice – menciona Raiden

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? – pregunta Shujinko

-Sí, creo que vive en China. Volveremos a mi hogar – responde Raiden

-Pero señor, ¿cómo pagaremos tres boletos a China? – dice Shujinko

-No se preocupen, tengo una reserva de dinero que no me pueden quitar, lo usaré para los boletos – responde Raiden

Todos se levantan de sus sillas, salen del lugar y caminan…

-Por cierto, no nos dijiste cómo se llama – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Sí, su nombre es Fujin – contesta Raiden

* * *

Al día siguiente, en China de nuevo, Raiden y sus mecánicos estaban parados frente a una humilde casa…

-Llegamos, aquí es donde él vivía. Tal vez aún vive aquí o nos digan a dónde se mudó – dice Raiden al tocar la puerta

Un joven parecido a Fujin abre la puerta…

-¿Es usted Raiden? – pregunta el joven amablemente

-Sí, soy yo y busco a Fujin, ¿tú lo conoces? – pregunta Raiden

-Soy su hijo, y… - dice el joven y se traba

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Raiden

-No sé cómo decirle esto, pero él lo detesta, señor Raiden – responde el joven

-Por un momento creí que diría que murió – dice Bo' Rai Cho suspirando

-Celebra cuando usted pierde, y me contó su historia – agrega el joven

-¿Él aún vive aquí? – pregunta Raiden

-No, se mudó hace mucho tiempo – dice el joven con lamento

-Dime, ¿Se dedica actualmente a algo relacionado con las carreras? – pregunta Raiden

-Sí, él entrena a un equipo de corredores – contesta el joven

-Dime dónde los entrena o dónde vive – solicita Raiden

-Como ya le dije, mi padre no quiere verlo – contesta el joven

-Escucha, joven – Raiden se quita el sombrero y lo sostiene con ambas manos – Lo que estamos enfrentando ahora es algo que afectará a todo el mundo, pero no debes saberlo. Solamente él puede ayudarme

El joven lo piensa unos segundos y se decide…

-Tiene una pequeña pista para karts en el poblado siguiente, es todo lo que sé – dice el joven

-Gracias, de verdad gracias – responde Raiden

* * *

Horas más tarde, en el poblado siguiente…

-No veo pistas de karts por aquí – dice Shujinko

-Por allá – señala Bo' Rai Cho

-¡Es él! ¡Síganme! – dice Raiden viendo a Fujin muy lejos

Todos corren en dirección al club donde se encuentra Fujin. Raiden y Fujin vuelven a verse las caras…

-Sabía que vendrías. Sólo apareces cuando necesitas ayuda – dice Fujin

-Aún tienes rencor, no esperaba que lo pudieras superar – responde Raiden

-Bien, no sé cómo me encontraste pero si tienes dignidad te irás de inmediato – dice Fujin molesto

-Resulta que no vengo por dinero, ni negocios si es lo que crees – responde Raiden

-Insisto en que te largues. Sólo te interesa la fama, el dinero y trofeos – insiste Fujin seguro

-No me iré, Fujin. En el fondo soy humano y aprendí aquella lección – dice Raiden arrepentido

-Aquella lección la debiste aprender mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Tú robaste mi vida! – exclama Fujin

Esas palabras perturban momentáneamente a Raiden, dándose cuenta que Fujin decía la verdad, él robó su vida, sus sueños y aspiraciones al vencer con ese vil truco…

-Por favor. Raiden ha pasado malos momentos estos días – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Raiden lo perdió todo, y ahora unos fulanos llamados Shao Kahn y Shinnok quieren conquistar el planeta – dice Shujinko alterado

-No me vengan con cuentos como ese, señores, ya soy grande – dice Fujin

-¡No es una broma! – exclama Raiden reaccionando - ¡Nos matarán a todos si no consigo un equipo de dieciséis corredores en dos meses! – Raiden respira y se calma – Tú tienes un equipo de corredores, tu hijo me lo dijo. Él me habló de este lugar

-Es cierto, pero mi equipo es de ocho corredores, no de dieciséis. – Contesta Fujin – Aun así no me interesa participar

-Fujin, no seas egoísta. No es por mí, es por la tierra. Seremos esclavizados si no ayudas, y he venido de tan lejos para encontrarte – menciona Raiden

Nadie habla por algunos segundos, hasta que Fujin responde…

-Un tipo vino a verme ayer, dijo querer usar mi pista y que no podía pagarme. Le dije que se largara pero se negó, y se la pasó diciendo que el infierno me caería encima

-Shinnok. Él estuvo aquí – dice Raiden

-Sí, ese era su nombre – dice Fujin

-Es nuestro enemigo, y también otro llamado Shao Kahn – menciona Shujinko

-Kahn viene de un mundo exterior, y Shinnok rige en el mismísimo infierno – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Tú mismo lo viste, Fujin. Sabes ya lo que enfrentaremos, pero debo preguntar por última vez. ¿Ayudarás? – pregunta Raiden

-De acuerdo, acepto ayudar – responde Fujin

Bo Rai Cho y Shujinko celebran detrás de Raiden…

-Algo más, no tenemos donde quedarnos – añade Raiden

-Todos se quedarán en mi casa el tiempo que necesiten. No es un lugar grande, pero servirá

-¿Y tus aprendices? ¿Están por aquí? – pregunta Raiden

-No hoy, tal vez mañana – responde Fujin

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la pista de karts. Fujin sale de adentro del lugar…

Lo siento mucho, siento haberlos hecho esperar pero es que algunos llegaron tarde – dice Fujin

No podemos tolerar eso, ¿Cómo entrenaremos día a día si llegan tarde? – pregunta Raiden

-Así es como se empieza, hoy están divididos y mañana serán el equipo más unido jamás visto – dice Fujin

-Necesitaremos reunirlos a todos y pronto. Un lugar donde puedan dormir y que sea cerca – dice Raiden atolondrado

-En la zona hay muchos lugares en venta – menciona Fujin

-Eso serviría si tuviéramos dinero, lo cual no tenemos – agrega Raiden

-Ya pueden salir – dice Fujin asomándose adentro

Los ocho integrantes del equipo salen del lugar y se ponen en fila…

-Con que ellos son tus corredores – dice Raiden alegre

-Ellos son Kenshi, Jax, Sonya, Li Mei, Kai, Taven, Stryker y Johnny Cage – dice Fujin

-Los ocho son buenos corredores según dijiste, ¿es cierto eso en verdad? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-Esperen a verlos, se sorprenderán de verdad – dice Fujin

-Sorprendido estoy al ver que tienes ocho corredores, no creí que tuvieras ninguno – dice Raiden

-Termina tu discurso de una vez, y pasa a ver nuestro lugar de entrenamiento – dice Fujin

-Está bien – agrega Raiden – Me arriesgaré a entrar

Fujin abre la puerta y todos ingresan al club. Para sorpresa de Raiden y sus mecánicos era una pequeña pista de karts y sólo tenían dos karts…

-¿Esperas que entrene a los salvadores de la tierra en este pobre lugar? – Dice Raiden siendo irónico y luego sonríe - ¿No has pensado en entrenar en las calles?

-No soy dueño de las calles, Raiden. Aunque admito que serviría – responde convencido Fujin

-También necesitaremos más karts, y más corredores – menciona Raiden

-Atención equipo. – Le dice Fujin a sus corredores – Esta será una experiencia única, y también difícil

-Serán dos carreras, y contra dos equipos de expertos corredores. En estos dos meses se entrenarán para lo que puede ser su última carrera – agrega Raiden

-Aún nos faltan otros ocho corredores, así que si alguien conoce algún interesado y con experiencia en las carreras será bienvenido – agrega Bo' Rai Cho

-Disculpen, yo tengo un amigo que está atrapado dentro de un robot. Puedo traerlo para que le enseñen a correr con karts, su nombre es Cyrax

-Bienvenido será. ¿Alguien más? – pregunta Raiden

-Sí, yo tengo un amigo que sufrió un accidente en el rostro en una carrera y tendría muchas ganas de volver a las pistas. Su nombre es Kabal

-Perfecto – dice Raiden alegrado - ¿Alguien más?

-Sí, por aquí – dice Li Mei detenidamente – En donde vivo, hay también dos chicas con las que no me llevo pero las he visto correr y son excelentes. Ellas son Kitana y Jade

-Bien, espero que accedan y podamos lograr que se entiendan – dice Fujin

-¿Por qué no vender cada quién su propiedad y comprar con ese dinero una casa para todos y un montón de karts?

-Sí, eso es lo mejor – dice Raiden

-¿Cómo empezaremos este proyecto, Raiden? – pregunta Fujin

-En estos días, nos dedicaremos a conseguir dinero y reclutas. No se imaginan lo que se puede encontrar explorando nuevos ambientes – dice Raiden muy inspirado – Porque los mejores corredores se han educado desde muy pequeños, en la calle. Así serán verdaderos corredores

Hasta aquí el capítulo dos del combate motorizado espero les haya gustado. Ya saben cómo es síganme y píquenle a favoritos y por supuesto recomienden a sus amigos visitar esta gran página. Esto fue todo por mi parte soy matiaspunk01 y les digo hasta pronto…


	3. Chapter 3: nuevos reclutas

Qué onda mis buenos de fanfiction soy matiaspunk01 y les traigo un capítulo más de "combate motorizado"

Luego de los hechos del capítulo anterior, finalmente los corredores ya reclutados compraron dos karts cada uno (uno para cada uno de ellos y el segundo para aquellos que vengan) y con el dinero sobrante compraron una propiedad para instalarse todos juntos. Fujin vendió su mini pista de karts para comprar un gran garaje y guardar ahí los karts, y Raiden encabezará la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas…

-Es hora, buscaremos a los mencionados por ustedes para participar de nuevo convenio – dice Raiden a todos los presentes – Jax, Stryker, Li Mei, ustedes y yo buscaremos a Cyrax, Kabal, Kitana y Jade hoy. Los demás quédense y entrenen con Fujin

-Shujinko y yo iremos con usted – sugiere Bo' Rai Cho

Raiden, Bo' Rai Cho, Shujinko, Jax, Stryker y Li Mei parten del lugar. Primero van hacia Cyrax, en micro…

-Llegamos, aquí es donde vive – le dice Jax a Raiden señalando el lugar

Todos bajan del micro, Jax dirige a todos a la puerta de su hogar y golpea la puerta con fuerza…

-¿Quién es? – pregunta desde adentro una voz robótica

-Soy Jax, amigo. Abre la puerta – dice Jax al que está adentro

La puerta se abre y aparece Cyrax, y Jax entra a saludarlo pero Cyrax lo toma del cuello y lo levanta…

-¡Suéltalo! – exclama Stryker

-Lo matará – agrega Li Mei

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunta el robot

-Si me bajas te puedo contestar – dice ahogado Jax

Cyrax baja a Jax quien queda tomándose la garganta…

-¿Tú eres Cyrax? – pregunta Raiden

-Sí, y yo te conozco. Eres el que perdió la carrera – dice Cyrax

-Trato de olvidarme de eso. – Le menciona Raiden – En fin, necesitamos de tu ayuda para salvar la tierra. ¿Tú sabes correr con karts?

-Sí, algo sé ya. Jax me enseñó lo que sabe – cuenta Cyrax

-Amigo, te noté alterado recién. ¿Te pasó algo? – pregunta Jax

-Sí, un tipo grande y fuerte enmascarado vino aquí y me obligó a ser escaneado de pies a cabeza – responde Cyrax – su nombre era Shao Kahn

-Ya sé lo que hará, hará a un corredor igual a ti y lo hará correr para él – dice Shujinko

-Es una gran posibilidad, pero no me lo imagino – dice Raiden descartando lo anteriormente dicho

-Cyrax, vivirás con los demás corredores desde hoy – dice Bo' Rai Cho

-Lo que significa que por los próximos meses este ya no será tu hogar – dice Raiden haciendo dudar a Cyrax

-Hazlo, piensa en el destino de la tierra y ven con nosotros – dice Jax convincentemente

Cyrax se toma su tiempo para decidir, y accede asintiendo con la cabeza. Raiden sonríe ante su decisión…

-¿A dónde ahora? – pregunta Shujinko con inquietud

-Yo vivo a dos pueblos de aquí – menciona Stryker

-Entonces hacia allá iremos – responde Raiden

* * *

Tres horas después, llegando a su destino…

-Ya casi llegamos – dice Stryker

-Qué alivio. – Dice Jax agotado – ¡Porque nos hiciste caminar horas!

Fuera de una casa hecha de chapa, se encuentra Kabal sentado en el suelo…

-¡Kabal! – grita Stryker estando a punto de llegar

Stryker continúa caminando y los demás se detienen…

-Ah, eres tú – dice Kabal desganado

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Stryker preocupándose

-Siempre estoy así. Después de todo lo que me propuse y no logré sólo me queda esta vida de miseria y sufrimiento interno – dice Kabal perturbado

-No te entiendo, habla más claramente – dice Stryker

-Daría lo que fuera por ser alguien, por tener poder en la sociedad, en lugar de seguir siendo esta basura humana que soy ahora – replica Kabal

-Cambiando de tema, ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestro grupo de corredores?

-No, jamás. Aún me persigue el recuerdo de ese trágico día de mi accidente – dice Kabal tristemente

-Pero, es para salvar al mundo. Kabal, sólo tú puedes ayudarnos. Confío en ti – dice Stryker sentándose y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-Lo haré. – Dice Kabal después de unos segundos - Pero, ¿no se asustarán los demás al verme?

-No serás el único fenómeno del grupo. – Dice Stryker y señala detrás de él mismo – Aquel robot amarillo es parte del equipo también

-Bien, ¿Cómo y dónde correremos? – pregunta Kabal

-Primero, te mudarás con nosotros. Y después veremos – responde Stryker sonriéndole a Kabal

Los personajes vuelven a tomar un micro, pero en el camino el micro se detiene debido a que una de las ruedas se pincha…

-Descuiden, lo arreglaré un unos minutos – dice el conductor del micro

El conductor sale del micro y pasa por adelante, Raiden lo sigue con la vista. El conductor se dirige hacia la parte de atrás del micro a la izquierda, lado en el que Raiden se encontraba sentado. Pero antes de llegar a la parte de atrás del vehículo dos karts pasan a gran velocidad por el carril contrario y sorprenden al conductor, al mismo tiempo esos karts llaman la atención de Raiden. Lamentablemente, Raiden no logra ver quienes los conducían, pero lo que sí nota es que ambos karts dejaron un rastro, pero no era un rastro de barro, sino de hielo…

-Los encontraré – dice Raiden en voz baja

* * *

Más tarde ese día, llegan a su nuevo destino. Raiden y los suyos llegan a la ciudad de Li Mei, donde por coincidencia, Kitana y Jade la vieron bajar del micro y se acercan…

-¿Volviste por más? – pregunta Jade a Li Mei

-Un momento, Jade – dice Li Mei

-¡Sube a ese micro y lárgate! – exclama Kitana

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Shujinko

-Eso no te incumbe, anciano – responde Jade perdiendo la paciencia

-Yo sé quiénes son, ustedes deben ser Kitana y Jade – deduce Raiden

-Sí, ellas son – responde Li Mei

-¿Trajiste a estos tipos para matarnos? – pregunta Kitana

-No, algo muy diferente me trajo aquí. Sé que ustedes dos saben correr con karts – menciona Raiden – Li Mei mencionó que la molestaban, así es como las reconocí

-Sí sabemos correr con karts – dice Kitana

-Somos las mejores – agrega Jade

-Y también la molestamos a ella, pero no sé qué quieres de nosotras – agrega Kitana

-Formaré un equipo de corredores y quiero que ustedes sean parte del mismo – dice Raiden

-Es para salvar la tierra – agrega Stryker

-¿Salvar la tierra? Ustedes deben estar mal de la cabeza – dice burlonamente Jade

-Es enserio – dice Raiden conteniendo su enojo

-Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto – dice Kitana – Lo sentimos por la tierra pero no nos interesa

-Siéntanlo por ustedes porque también morirán – menciona Li Mei

-¿Y quién va a matarnos? ¿Tú? – dice Kitana acercándose enojada a Li Mei

-Hay dos posibilidades. Una es que nos invadan del infierno, por un dios caído llamado Shinnok. La otra es que sea un emperador de un mundo exterior al nuestro, ese es Shao Kahn – dice Raiden

-A menos que no sean las mejores corredoras, colaboren con nosotros – agrega Li Mei

-Hagamos esto. Nosotras dos contra ti, en una carrera – sugiere Jade – Si tú nos ganas, iremos contigo

-Pero si pierdes… - dice Kitana y no termina la frase

-No perderé – asegura Li Mei estando confiada

Luego de conseguir un tercer kart, está a punto de comenzar el reto…

-Recuerda, el reto es el siguiente. Te correremos, si nos dejas atrás, tú ganas – dice Kitana

-Pero si logramos que te estrelles, pierdes el reto – agrega Jade

Li Mei arranca, Kitana y Jade arrancan después. De principio la alcanzan y le dificultan el manejo, y durante muchos metros ambas la presionan. Una cuadra antes del final de la calle, otros dos karts, nuevamente los karts de hielo, velozmente pasan en el cruce, eran los karts de hielo otra vez. Li Mei logra detenerse justo antes del rastro de hielo pero Kitana y Jade resbalan y consiguen el control poco después mientras Li Mei escapa en sentido contrario. Por supuesto, Kitana y Jade le habían dado a Li Mei el kart más lento, por lo que fácilmente se logran acercan. Llegan a un callejón en donde a lo lejos hay un túnel, lo suficientemente grande como para un sólo kart. Li Mei cruza el túnel sin problemas, Kitana y Jade se desafían entre sí para ver quién entra primera. Ninguna lo consigue y se detienen antes del túnel. La triunfante Li Mei llega nuevamente hasta Raiden y los suyos…

-¡Lo logré! – exclama la ganadora del reto

Las otras dos llegan en sus karts al parecer sorprendidas…

-Tienes talento, chica. Deberíamos volver a correr – dice Kitana con algo de pena

-¿Te avergüenza que te ganen? – pregunta Li Mei

-Mucho, pero es porque rara vez pierdo – responde Kitana amablemente

-Oye tú – dice Jade hablando con Raiden - ¿Es cierto eso de que hay que salvar al mundo?

-Sí, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder – aún nos faltan cuatro corredores más

-¿Cómo fue que venciste? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho a Li Mei

-Primero, llegamos al final de esta calle, donde dos karts muy extraños se cruzaron. Yo me detuve pero ellas resbalaron con lo que largaron esos karts, creo que era hielo – menciona Li Mei

-¿Hielo dijiste? – Pregunta Raiden – Entonces son los mismos que vi durante el viaje. Debemos encontrarlos

-Deben mostrarnos dónde está ese rastro de hielo – dice Shujinko

Todos se dirigen al final de la calle, pero por lo que tardaron en llegar, el rastro de hielo ya no estaba…

-Esta es la calle donde estaba ese rastro – menciona Jade y luego toca el piso – El piso sigue frío. Los karts vinieron de la derecha dirigiéndose hacia allá – dice apuntando a su izquierda

-¿Y qué hay allá? ¿El polo norte? – pregunta Stryker bromeando

-Al final de la calle se encuentra una ruta, la cual nos separa de otro pueblo – dice Kitana

-Tengo una idea – dice Jade

Jade y Kitana se suben a un kart. Kitana conduce y Jade pone su mano en el suelo…

-Kitana, conduce en línea recta para saber por dónde hay suelo frío

Kitana arranca el kart, y lentamente conduce en línea recta con Jade tocando el suelo con la mano…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperen la continuación y nos vemos la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4: los elegidos

Soy matiaspunk01 y esto es "combate motorizado"

Un después de lo sucedido el anterior capítulo, el viaje de los personajes (Raiden, Shujinko, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Stryker, Cyrax, Li Mei, Jade, Kitana y Kabal) los lleva a una ciudad invernal…

-Maldición, aquí todo es de hielo. No los encontraremos – dice Stryker abriendo el diálogo

-¡Claro que sí! – exclama furiosa Jade

-Díganme lo que sepan de este lugar – expresa Raiden

-Este lugar se llama Lin Kuei City, es una ciudad apartada del mapa, nada entra o sale de aquí – expone Kitana

-Lo que Kitana quiere decir es que nada de lo que pasa aquí sale a la luz en el resto del mundo y viceversa – agrega Jade

-¿Cómo encontrar a esos dos tipos de hielo? – pregunta Jax

-Como pueden ver, todo aquí es hielo y nieve, pero aún en este lugar esas habilidades de manejo y los rastros de hielo no son comunes – sostiene Kitana con seguridad

Cyrax saca un pequeño artefacto de su pecho y Jax lo ve…

-Esto, Jax, es un rastreador – menciona Cyrax –Si vemos a esos conductores de hielo intentaré colocárselo a uno de ellos

-Gran idea, debo reconocerlo – dice Jax

A lo lejos, unos enormes parlantes dicen…

-Sólo faltan cinco minutos para que los famosos corredores Sub-Zero y Frost firmen autógrafos a todos los fanáticos presentes aquí en la plaza Lin Kuei

-Muy probablemente se trate de ellos, hagamos presencia allí – sugiere Fujin

Varios minutos más tarde, los personajes llegan al lugar colmado de fanáticos y logran adentrarse para llegar a Sub-Zero y Frost…

-Ustedes, vengan aquí – expresa Raiden

-¿Quién osa hablarme así? – manifiesta Sub-Zero

-Soy Raiden, soy un ex corredor y ahora manejador de pilotos de carrera – dice Raiden explicándose

-Lo siento, jamás he oído hablar de ti – menciona Sub-Zero

-También yo, no tenemos contacto con el resto del mundo – agrega Frost

-No los culpo, pero responda esto. ¿Ustedes son los que merodeaban por diferentes ciudades dejando un rastro de hielo? – pregunta Raiden cruzando los brazos

Sub-Zero y Frost se miran entre ellos y luego a Raiden…

-¿Y bien? – pregunta Jax

-Sí, así es. – Dice Frost –Corremos en ciudades limítrofes a esta como parte de nuestro entrenamiento

-Entonces, ¿son corredores profesionales? – pregunta Kabal

-No, somos corredores amateur, somos los mejores porque no hay competencia verdadera aquí – responde Sub-Zero con sinceridad

-Tratamos de llamar la atención dejando rastros de hielo por donde pasamos, la cual es un arma de nuestros karts – agrega Frost

-No sabía que los karts tuvieran mecanismos de defensa o cosas así, no se usan en el estilo tradicional de carreras – menciona Raiden

-Si quieren competencia, únanse a nosotros y participarán de una competencia única – menciona Bo' Rai Cho

-Es un asunto que les parecerá descabellado pero es real – agrega Jade

-Aquí les va. – Recita Stryker –Hay dos grupos de…

Ahí se detiene la explicación, pues los karts de Sub-Zero y Frost explotan y ellos se sorprenden, se puede ver a Shinnok en aire a lo lejos usando sus poderes…

-Es Shinnok, uno de nuestros enemigos, lo verán muy seguido – dice Raiden

-Después de presenciar este hecho no nos queda más opción que aceptar – dice Sub-Zero

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero necesitaremos otros Karts y armas en él – agrega Frost

-¿Cree usted, señor Raiden, que los pilotos de Kahn y Shinnok tengan karts con armas ocultas? – pregunta Shujinko

-Esta competencia me supera de límites, – afirma Raiden –pero creo firmemente que será necesario, ahora que lo pienso mejor, poner armas a los karts

Jax recibe una llamada y le atiende…

-¿Hola? – dice Jax acercando su oído a su teléfono móvil

-Jax, tú y los demás deben volver aquí – dice Fujin a través del teléfono –Espero hayan conseguido reclutas, porque el tiempo se va

-Sí, señor – dice Jax y corta la llamada –Era el señor Fujin, quiere que volvamos, debe haber pasado algo

* * *

Entre todos los asuntos pendientes del grupo, pasaron dos días más al volver a su lugar…

-¿Qué era tan importante, Fujin? – pregunta Raiden

-Dos corredores de Shinnok se aparecieron aquí hace días, y no lo creerán pero sus karts eran muy modernos – explica Fujin – Sus nombres eran Scorpion y Noob Saibot, y sus karts tenían armas ocultas

-Eso es justo lo que debatimos durante el aire, creo que debemos incluirlas en los nuestros – sugiere Raiden

-Algo más, vean a su derecha a lo lejos – dice Fujin

Raiden y los demás ven a su derecha y ven a una persona con capucha hasta la cara parada junto a un árbol a lo lejos…

-¿Ese tipo vino con los otros dos que nombraste? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-No, muy por el contrario, llegó después y él logró que Scorpion y Noob Saibot se largaran de aquí. – Termina de explicarse Fujin –Los ahuyentó pero no sé cómo

-Habría que acercarse para preguntarle – sugiere Cyrax

-No, Cyrax. – Responde Jax –No hay que confiar en él hasta saber si es bueno o malo

-Ignórenlo, no se meterá con ustedes si no se meten con él – sugiere Fujin

-Chicos, algo está pasando aquí cerca, deben verlo – dice Taven agitado

Taven corre y los demás corren tras él y mientras corren…

-¿Qué sucede, amigo? – pregunta Kenshi

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo, se enterarán al llegar – responde Taven

Al llegar ven a dos jóvenes con karts a punto de correr una corta distancia. Raiden los mira con atención, ellos son Liu Kang y Kung Lao. Liu se acomoda su vincha y Kung se quita el sombrero y lo pone en su espalda. Arrancan, Liu es más veloz y bloquea el paso pero Kung zigzaguea confundiendo a Liu y lo pasa, con una ligera ventaja Kung va ganando cerca del final pero Liu lo choca y lo derrota. Raiden queda plasmado al ver eso ya que fue lo mismo que pasó con él y Fujin tiempo atrás, recordándolo en su mente. En la calle, el kart de Liu está dañado y el de Kung está abollado y casi destruido. Ambos mantienen una discusión que Raiden no alcanza a oír, luego se desmontan de sus karts y se gritan peor, finalmente juntan sus cabezas en señal de pelea y Raiden corre hacia ellos evitando una casi segura confrontación…

-Ya basta los dos, – dice Raiden y los separa –sean más inteligentes, sólo fue un accidente

-Pues este accidente, como usted le dice, me costó mi kart – asegura Kung Lao molesto

-Esos karts suyos no valen nada, son basura – responde Raiden –Mis karts son mejores y si no me creen pueden probarlos

-Demuéstrelo –dice Liu Kang desafiándolo

-¿Les gustaría competir en una carrera real? No entre ustedes sino por algo más importante, y con mis karts de última generación les irá bien – propone Raiden

-Supongo – responde Liu Kang

-Tal vez sea lo correcto – responde Kung Lao

-Eso significa que deberán aprender trabajo en equipo – dice Raiden

-Pero no creas que nos harás amigos – responde Liu Kang apuntándole

Lejos de ahí…

-Taven, llama a los demás – sugiere Fujin

Taven corre lejos. Volviendo a la discusión…

-Con ustedes dos conseguimos completar nuestro equipo, deberán convivir con el resto del equipo y entrenar duro para salvar la tierra, ¿Qué opinan? – pregunta Raiden

Kung Lao se cruza de brazos y mira el suelo, Liu Kang mira a Kung y voltea a ver a Raiden de nuevo…

-Tomaré eso como un sí, – afirma Raiden –ahora síganme

Raiden camina, Kung y Liu caminan detrás cuando los mecánicos y demás corredores aparecen…

-Ellos son Liu Kang y Kung Lao – dice Raiden apuntándoles

-Liu Kang – dice Kitana en voz baja sonrojada

-Liu, Kung, les presento a mi socio Fujin – lo nombra Raiden

-Hola, jóvenes salvadores de la tierra – dice Fujin

-Mis mecánicos, Shujinko y Bo' Rai Cho – dice Raiden

-¿Cerveza? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho ofreciendo

-No – dicen Liu y Kung al mismo tiempo

-Y ellos son los otros corredores – dice Raiden y los menciona como están formados de izquierda a derecha – Jax, Stryker, Cyrax, Li Mei, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Frost, Kitana…

-Kitana – dice Liu Kang en voz baja sonrojado

-…Jade, Kabal, Kenshi, Kai y Taven – termina Raiden de presentar a todos

-¿Y quién es ese de allá? – dice Kung Lao apuntando al joven encapuchado cerca de ahí

-No lo sabemos, hace algunos días apareció aquí – menciona Fujin –Creemos que si no vino con los corredores de Shinnok vino con Shao Kahn

-¿Shinnok? – pregunta Kung Lao

-¿Shao Kahn? – pregunta Liu Kang al mismo tiempo

-Shao Kahn y Shinnok son nuestros enemigos, pero no, ese joven no vino con ninguno de ellos – dice Fujin

-Puede ser un espía – cree Raiden

-Vamos, debemos deshacernos de él – sugiere Fujin

Ambos van en dirección al joven misterioso y le hablan…

-¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere, joven? – pregunta Fujin

-Nada, sólo estoy aquí – responde el joven misterioso

-¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro? – pregunta Raiden

-¿Y cómo ahuyentaste a Scorpion y Noob Saibot? – pregunta Fujin

-Ellos vienen del infierno. Al igual que ellos yo volví de la muerte, pero no me volví malvado – responde el joven –Les dije que yo sabía de los planes de su líder, Shinnok, y seguramente le fueron a informar. Para que Shinnok no me encuentre, porque me conoce, debo ocultar mi identidad de todos

-Si no eras malvado, ¿por qué te fuiste al infierno? – pregunta Fujin

-Fui de incógnito, al cumplir mi misión volví a la vida – responde el joven

-Y esperas a que las carreras se realicen – cree Raiden

-Así es, no quiero causarles problemas – responde el joven amablemente

Raiden se retira y Fujin le hace una última pregunta…

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta Fujin

El joven queda en silencio por unos segundos…

Así termina este capítulo, realmente cuesta escribir uno solo. Espero volver más seguido con mis historias. Soy matiaspunk01 y les digo hasta la próxima, amigos


	5. Chapter 5: traidor en el grupo

Que pasa mundo soy matiaspunk01 con otra edición de "combate motorizado"

Este capítulo comienza a continuación de lo sucedido anteriormente…

-¿Cómo te llamas? – insiste Fujin

Ante la insistencia, el joven encapuchado cede, estando a punto de decirlo pero es interrumpido por Raiden quien regresa…

-Fujin, es hora. Si no los entrenamos no salvaremos la tierra

-Tienes razón, Raiden. – contesta Fujin

Ambos se retiran caminando y el joven encapuchado continúa solo. Shujinko y Bo' Rai Cho detienen a Raiden y Fujin…

-Están impacientes, señor – menciona Shujinko

-Esto es lo que haremos. Yo conseguiré un lugar peligroso para entrenar, y Fujin instruirá a los jóvenes corredores. – sugiere Raiden – Tú, Bo' Rai Cho, repararás los karts. Y tú, Shujinko, rentarás un gran camión para llevarnos con los karts al lugar que indique ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, señor – responden lealmente Shujinko y Bo' Rai Cho

-De acuerdo – dice Fujin

Los cuatro van por caminos diferentes. Una hora después las cosas no parecen avanzar mucho. Bo' Rai Cho, en el taller, parecía tener problemas con los karts, y es ayudado por Kabal…

-Desperdicié mi vida, jamás me enseñaron a ponerle armas a unos karts en la escuela de mecánicos – sostiene Bo' Rai Cho buscando algo desesperadamente – No encuentro la máquina de soldar

-Creo que la vi por afuera – declara Kabal

Bo' Rai Cho sale del taller, y ante Kabal aparece Shao Kahn…

-¿Shao Kahn? – se pregunta Kabal

En diferentes partes de la propiedad, los demás corredores pasaban el tiempo. Jade está descansando sobre una gran rama de un árbol, y Kitana se sienta bajo el mismo árbol a leer un libro cuando Liu Kang se le acerca…

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – le pregunta Liu

-Nada importante – responde Kitana mirándolo de momento

Liu se sienta a su lado y ojea el libro, pero Kitana lo quita y no le permite verlo. En otra parte, Li Mei, Sonya y Frost juegan a saltar la soga…

-Es mi turno – manifiesta Frost

Frost salta la cuerda, y las otras dos sostienen los extremos…

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… - enumera Frost a cada salto que da

Lejos de ahí, Jax y Cyrax hacían flexiones de brazos (o lagartijas, como le digan en sus países). Y cerca de ellos, Kai, Taven, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao y Johnny Cage jugando al póker…

-Nada – dice Kai dejando sus cartas (o naipes, también como le digan ustedes)

-Tampoco yo – añade Taven haciendo lo mismo

-Detesto este juego – agrega Kung Lao lanzando al piso sus cartas

-¡Miren y lloren! – Dice Johnny Cage enseñando sus cartas – Póker de aces

Mientras Johnny reúne el dinero apostado, Sub-Zero pone sus cartas ante los ojos de Cage…

-Escalera real – se anticipa Sub-Zero y le quita el dinero

Stryker se une a ellos…

-¿Han visto a Kabal? – les pregunta

-No – responden simultáneamente

Stryker se dirige a Jax y Cyrax…

-¿Ustedes no lo vieron? - pregunta de nuevo

-Yo lo vi trabajando con Bo' Rai Cho – responde Cyrax continuando con sus ejercicios

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Fujin?

-Cierto, debía instruirnos y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo – renombra Taven

Todos corren en dirección a Fujin quien estaba con Kenshi hablando…

-Llegan tarde, la instrucción terminó – dice Fujin retirándose

En el taller, Shao Kahn desaparece y entra Bo' Rai Cho con la máquina de soldar por la puerta. Pero para su sorpresa, los karts ya estaban reparados y arreglados…

-¿Cómo lo lograste? – pregunta Bo' Rai Cho

-Fue difícil, pero usé matemática pura – responde Kabal

Fuera de la propiedad, Raiden y Shujinko aparecieron con un enorme camión y suena la bocina…

-¡Llegaron! ¡Carguen los karts a la camioneta! – sugiere Fujin

Así, en un largo viaje guiado por Raiden, nuestros héroes llegan a su destino y bajan del camión…

-Las montañas. Un lugar completamente a desnivel para entrenar equilibrio – menciona Raiden - ¿qué les parece?

-¿No es peligroso? – pregunta Sonya

-¿Qué dijo? – pregunta Raiden

-Que si era peligroso – responde Jax

-Tal vez, pero no es nada comparado a lo que verán cuando corran de verdad. – Responde Raiden –Esta montaña tiene una ruta sólo usada por aquellos que desean tomar atajos. Por supuesto, al ser peligroso, no mucha gente se atrevería a usarla. Ustedes sí lo harán

-¿Cuáles montañas? – pregunta Kenshi

Déjenme terminar – sugiere Raiden – Esta ruta es algo angosta, por lo que el orden de salida será de dos filas. Saldrán de dos en dos así que decidan. Y otra cosa

Shujinko y Bo' Rai Cho les traer cascos a los corredores y se los reparten entre todos…

-¡Cascos con comunicadores, genial! – opina Cyrax

-Sólo mencionándose lograrán que los comunicadores funcionen – agrega Fujin

Los corredores montan sus karts. Kenshi lleva a Fujin en el suyo hasta llegar a la línea de salida en la ruta. Fujin baja y da unas indicaciones…

-En esta carrera, no usen sus armas. Es sólo un entrenamiento, así que dedíquense a conocer sus karts. ¿Hay preguntas?

-¿Dónde estará la línea de llegada? – pregunta Liu Kang levantando la mano

-El final del recorrido se sitúa detrás de aquella montaña – dice señalando una montaña lejana –Reconocerán la meta fácilmente

Los corredores están formados de la siguiente manera de adelante hacia atrás:

Línea 1 = Kai, Jax, Taven, Li Mei, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Jade y Stryker

Línea 2 = Cyrax, Kenshi, Sonya, Frost, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Kitana y Kabal

-En sus marcas, listos… - dice Fujin pues no termina de hablar

Todos se miran entre sí…

-Cuando la carrera comience, deben estar mirando al frente o arrancarán tarde. No se distraigan, y recuerden usar los comunicadores sólo si es necesario – decreta Fujin

Kabal, estando detrás de todos, se decide a tomar el primer lugar de inmediato. Su expresión de concentración lo delata…

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera! – exclama Fujin

Arranca la carrera, y de un principio todos tienen problemas de control con los karts excepto Kabal. Éste se adueña del primer lugar y el resto se pregunta cómo…

-Qué extraño – dice Stryker al final de todo – Al querer conducir con velocidad se provocan errores en los karts

Algunos tenían ruedas desinfladas, otros tenían el volante flojo, otros no tenían frenos, y otros tenían el volante trabado. Sólo Kabal tenía su kart en perfectas condiciones. A pesar de esto, los demás corredores también se distancian…

-Stryker a Sub-Zero, ¿me escuchas? – dice Stryker usando su comunicador

-Te escucho – responde Sub-Zero través del suyo –Mi volante está trabado, me cuesta mucho trabajo doblar

-La velocidad provocó los errores – dice Stryker

-Tal vez, pero si conducimos lentamente no llegaremos a nada – responde Sub-Zero

-Sólo quita tu pie del acelerador – agrega Stryker

Sub-Zero lo hace, pero su acelerador se mantiene presionado…

-¡No puedo detenerme! ¡Me estrellaré!

En el caso de Stryker, su kart tenía poca gasolina, por lo que se detiene solo…

-Pobre, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

Sub-Zero es el primero en estrellarse, pero no cayó de la montaña sino que se sostuvo justo…

-Estuvo cerca – alcanza a decir Sub-Zero mientras intenta subir –Sub-Zero a Stryker. Responde, me estrellé y casi caigo de la montaña

-¡Eso es, Sub-Zero! Debemos hacer que todos se estrellen. – sugiere Stryker –Stryker a Cyrax, responde

-Te escucho, amigo – responde el robot

-Estréllate con el que tengas más cerca – le sugiere Stryker

Cyrax encuentra a Kenshi y sus karts se estrellan…

-Listo, me estrellé con Kenshi – responde Cyrax

En otra región del recorrido…

-Sub-Zero a Jax, ¿estás ahí, Jax? Si me escuchas estréllate con quien tengas más cerca

Jax ve a Taven y le da un choque a sus karts logrando que se detengan…

-Ten más cuidado, pudiste lastimarme – dice Taven

-Hecho, Sub-Zero, choqué a Taven

En otra parte…

-Cyrax a Sonya, escucha, estrella al que tengas cerca para detenerse

-Me parece bien –anuncia Sonya

Sonya pone su kart delante del de Li Mei, y ambos karts quedan dañados

-Hecho, Cyrax. Li Mei y yo estamos fuera – afirma Sonya

En otro lugar de la pista…

-Jax a Johnny Cage

-Rápido, que estoy en apuros – manifiesta Cage

-Choca al que tengas más cerca y se solucionará – sugiere Jax

Johnny Cage choca a Kung Lao y ambos karts caen por la montaña. Ambos salen justo a tiempo…

-Pudiste haberme avisado que ibas a hacer eso – dice Kung Lao antipático –Casi me tiras de la montaña

-Lo tomaré como un "gracias, Johnny" – dice Johnny Cage

En otro sitio de la carretera…

-Sonya a Liu Kang, ¿me escuchas?

-Sí, y las cosas andas mal por aquí. Mis ruedas están pinchadas pero no me detengo – responde Liu

-¿Ya intentaste estrellar tu kart contra otro? – pregunta Sonya

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – responde Liu en forma de pregunta

Liu choca contra Frost…

-Sí que te fascina chocar a los demás – dice Frost irónicamente

-Ya está, logré detener mi kart y el de Frost

-Stryker a Liu Kang – llama Stryker

-Dime, Stryker – dice Liu

-Sólo faltan, Kabal, Kai, Jade y Kitana – dice Stryker

-Déjenmelo a mí. Liu Kang a Kitana

-Te escucho, Liu, – dice Kitana –pero no debo despistarme o me estrellaré

-Quiero que te estrelles contra otro kart – sugiere Liu

Kitana encuentra en la pista a Jade, y sin avisarle la choca…

-Gracias, Kitana – dice su amiga

-Kitana a Liu Kang, he logrado salvar a Jade. Está conmigo ahora

-Liu Kang a Stryker. Kitana salvó a Jade, y sólo faltan Kabal y Kai

-Veré qué se puede hacer. – Dice Stryker y luego respira hondo – Stryker a Kabal

Kabal lo escucha y se deshace de su comunicador mientras sigue corriendo…

-Stryker a Sub-Zero. No puedo comunicarme con Kabal

-Tampoco yo, intentaré dar con Kai. – Dice Sub-Zero –Sub-Zero a Kai, responde si me escuchas

-Estoy muy nervioso para hablar – contesta Kai

-No tengas miedo, relájate y dime si ves a Kabal – pregunta Sub-Zero

-Está demasiado lejos, estamos en una recta y mi volante está flojo y no puedo…

Kai no puede terminar de hablar, porque se le aparece una curva y cae de la montaña. Afortunadamente aparece otro kart el cual es conducido por el joven misterioso subiendo la montaña. Kai cae dentro del kart y salva su vida…

-Gracias, de veras – expresa Kai

-No fue nada – declara el joven encapuchado

En otra parte de la pista, donde se detuvo Stryker, todos se reúnen incluyendo a Raiden, Shujinko, Bo' Rai Cho y Fujin…

-No entiendo cómo los karts estuvieron todo este tiempo en desperfecto – expresa Fujin

-Bo' Rai Cho, tú estabas encargado de los karts. ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Raiden

-Verán, yo estaba buscando una máquina de soldar y dejé sólo a Kabal con los karts. Cuando volví ya estaban armados – responde Bo' Rai Cho

-Esperen, ¿Kabal sería capaz de sabotearnos? – pregunta Sub-Zero

Stryker mira al suelo tratando de resolver el dilema…

FLASHBACK

Fuera de una casa hecha de chapa, se encuentra Kabal sentado en el suelo…

-¡Kabal! – grita Stryker estando a punto de llegar

Stryker continúa caminando y los demás (Raiden, Shujinko, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Cyrax, y Li Mei) se detienen…

-Ah, eres tú – dice Kabal desganado

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Stryker preocupándose

-Siempre estoy así. Después de todo lo que me propuse y no logré sólo me queda esta vida de miseria y sufrimiento interno – dice Kabal perturbado

-No te entiendo, habla más claramente – dice Stryker

-Daría lo que fuera por ser alguien, por tener poder en la sociedad, en lugar de seguir siendo esta basura humana que soy ahora – replica Kabal

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No puede ser, ¡Kabal nos traicionó! – reacciona Stryker

-Kitana a Kai – llama Kitana –Alcancen a Kabal y tráiganlo con nosotros

-Así será – responde Kai –Kai fuera

-¿Por qué dijo "Kai fuera"? – se pregunta Jade

-Así se desactiva la comunicación. Se hubiesen enterado de haber escuchado a Fujin cuando nos llamó. Le conté a Kai de los comunicadores antes de que los repartieran – afirma Kenshi

-Stryker fuera

-Jax fuera

-Cyrax fuera

-Sub-Zero fuera

-Johnny Cage fuera

-Sonya fuera

-Liu Kang fuera

-Kitana fuera

Así desactivan todos los comunicadores…

Mientras tanto en la persecución…

-Está algo lejos. –Afirma Kai –No lo alcanzaremos así

-No hay problema – afirma el joven misterioso –Conduce

Kai toma el volante. El joven encapuchado saca de un compartimiento secreto un arco y unas flechas verdes. Pone varias flechas a la vez y dispara, las flechas impactan el kart de Kabal y explota. Kabal sale ileso. Llegando al lugar donde Kabal quedó detenido, lo montan, dan vuelta y regresan. Al llegar esto pasa…

-¡Kabal! – Reacciona Stryker – ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

-Lo sé. Shao Kahn me convenció de hacerlo. Me prometió poder y reconocimiento – asegura Kabal

-Dadas las circunstancias no puedo hacer otra cosa que sacarte del equipo – afirma Raiden

Aparece Shao Kahn ante ellos…

-Descuida, en mi equipo hay lugar para ti – le dice Kahn a Kabal y desaparecen

-Eso fue extraño – dice Jax

-Ahora necesitamos un nuevo integrante que reemplace a Kabal – dice Shujinko esperando sugerencias

-¿Qué opinas? – le dice Kai al joven encapuchado

-Supongo que sí – responde éste

-Al fin este misterioso joven está de nuestro lado – asevera Bo' Rai Cho

-Por favor, amigos – dice el joven misterioso sacándose la capucha revelando su identidad –Llámenme Nightwolf

Hasta aquí el capítulo, me costó llevarlo a cabo pero me inspiré al final. En mi próxima actualización (no importa de cual fic sea) daré a conocer la fecha de lanzamiento de un nuevo fic. Esto es todo por ahora soy matiaspunk01 diciéndoles hasta la próxima…


	6. Chapter 6: carrera de villanos

Hola soy matiaspunk01 esta vez con un nuevo capítulo del único fic que no tiene reviews (les dije que me dejaran uno y no lo hicieron, que malos). Esto es Combate Motorizado

Luego de un mes y medio de arduo entrenamiento, y de mucho trabajo de reparación de karts, nuestros héroes lograron aprender todos los trucos que podrían hacer con los karts. Fujin, Raiden y sus mecánicos convocan a sus estudiantes. Se ponen en fila en el siguiente orden = Jax, Li Mei, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Kitana, Cyrax, Jade, Nightwolf, Stryker, Taven, Sonya, Frost, Liu Kang, Kai, Kenshi y Johnny Cage. Frente a ellos, Bo' Rai Cho, Fujin y Shujinko hacen otra línea. Raiden se para en medio para hablarles a sus alumnos…

-Como saben, el tiempo cedido por Kahn y Shinnok ha terminado – Arranca diciendo mientras camina observándolos –Ellos vendrán, y no sabemos cómo son sus reglas. Lo único importante aquí es que crucen la meta antes que sus rivales. Y pase lo que pase, ustedes son héroes, y no importa si ganan o pierden, sino que deben actuar como tales

Shao Kahn hace su aparición con Kabal y Shang Tsung…

-Qué conmovedor discurso – dice el emperador burlándose

Fujin, Shujinko y Bo' Rai Cho rompen fila para dejar pasar a Raiden en dirección a Kahn. Stryker y Nightwolf lo escoltan. Al llegar, Stryker mira a Kabal y este retira la vista…

-Creo que en el infierno hay otra zona horaria, pues Shinnok no ha venido – dice Shao Kahn sin sorpresa

Shinnok dice presente haciendo una aparición con Noob Saibot y Quan Chi…

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso – amenaza el dios caído al emperador

-Vayamos al punto, ¿cómo haremos para correr? – pregunta Raiden

-Según las reglas, sólo pueden correr dos bandos a la vez. Por lo cual, lo que haremos ahora será determinar el orden en que correremos – responde Shinnok y luego hace aparecer una pequeña fuente de agua con un líquido oscuro

-Ni yo me tomaría ese líquido – divaga Bo' Rai Cho

-Esta es la fuente del destino. Dentro de ella hay tres esferas, una blanca y dos negras – explica Shinnok

-De modo que quienes saquen las esferas negras serán los primeros en correr, supongo – adivina Kahn

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba – se burla Shinnok –Bueno, los tres debemos meter una mano al mismo tiempo. Uno, dos, tres

Consiguen hacerlo correctamente. Pero Raiden y Kahn intentan liberar sus manos sin conseguirlo…

-Así como metimos las manos, debemos quitarlas. Al mismo tiempo y cerradas – propone Shinnok

Lentamente los tres sacan sus manos. Shao Kahn es el primero en abrirla y sacó una esfera negra. Shinnok y Raiden se miran y abren las manos al mismo tiempo. Extrañamente, Raiden se siente más poderoso al quitar su mano de la fuente. Es Raiden quien consiguió la esfera blanca así como Shinnok una esfera negra…

-Según las reglas, la carrera debe ser donde Raiden decida dentro de la tierra. Además, su equipo deberá correr "de visitante" en nuestros respectivos reinos – menciona Shinnok

-Eso me parece un tanto fuera de lugar. Muy bien, elijo el desierto del Sahara, en África – escoge Raiden

-El desierto. Me parece buena elección – menciona Shinnok

-De acuerdo, Shinnok. Serás el primero en probar el sabor de la derrota. No llegues tarde al desierto – agrega el emperador

-¿El desierto del Sahara? Eso queda bien lejos de aquí. No podremos verlos – asegura Nightwolf

Al mismo tiempo, también Shinnok hablaba con Noob y Quan Chi. La esfera blanca, aún en la mano de Raiden, ingresa por su mano y le adjudica poderes de trueno. Esto llama la atención del dios del infierno…

-¡La esfera del destino, le dio poderes! – dice anonadado Shinnok

-Tal parece que no lo sabías – dice Raiden orgullosamente

-Es verdad, pero no tienes motivos para usarlos – menciona Shinnok quien desaparece y se lleva a sus corredores

Raiden prueba su poder de teletransportación. Lo usa para volver con los demás, mientras que Stryker y Nightwolf se vuelven corriendo…

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunta Frost

-Para aprender más sobre este tipo de carreras, iremos a verlos correr – sugiere Raiden

Todos se acercan y Raiden usa sus nuevos poderes para teletransportarlos a todos al desierto. Al llegar, todos miran a su alrededor descubriendo una pista de carreras perdida en el desierto, donde van a correr. Cerca de ahí, están parados uno en frente de otro los dos equipos que van a correr. De un lado, Shao Kahn y sus dieciséis corredores: Sheeva, Reptile, Kira, Rain, Skarlet, Ermac, Tanya, Chameleon, Mileena, Sektor, Baraka, Kabal, Shang Tsung, Kobra, Reiko y Kano. Shao Kahn se adelanta unos pasos. Lo Mismo hace Shinnok dejando atrás a sus dieciséis corredores quienes también estaban en fila uno al lado del otro: Meat, Scorpion, Drahmin, Noob Saibot, Havik, Smoke, Sareena, Dairou, Nitara, Jarek, Daegon, Darrius, Quan Chi, Hotaru, Mavado y Hsu Hao…

-El infierno ocupará esta tierra, y la tuya también – dice Shinnok

-El mundo exterior conquistará la tierra, incluyendo su infierno – responde Shao Kahn

-Ya tranquilos – dice Raiden interviniendo -¿Pueden empezar ya?

Cyrax se asusta al ver a Sektor, quien es idéntico a él pero en color rojo. También al ver a Smoke, pero de color gris...

-Ahora entiendo – dice en voz baja Cyrax

Minutos más tarde se da inicio a la carrera. Nuestros héroes permanecen atentos a lo que pueden ver hoy. Los corredores se ubican de la siguiente manera: Los dos de adelante son Darrius y Tanya, seguidos por Noob Saibot y Rain, después están Drahmin y Baraka, luego Scorpion y Chameleon, Jarek y Reptile, Quan Chi y Sheeva, Hotaru y Mileena, Daegon y Kano, Nitara y Sektor, Mavado y Kabal, Hsu Hao y Skarlet, Meat y Shang Tsung, Havik y Kobra, Dairou y Kira, Sareena y Ermac, y finalmente Smoke y Reiko…

-¿Han notado que ellos no usan comunicadores? – pregunta Jax

-Son villanos. Deben ser individualistas – opina Nightwolf

-Explícate mejor – ordena Sonya

-Cada uno de ellos intentará llegar primero, sin importar que lo logre uno de sus compañeros – asegura Nightwolf

-¿Podemos usar eso en su contra? ¿Es posible? – pregunta Jade

-Creo que eso es obvio – le responde Sonya

-Pase lo que pase no debemos ser como ellos – sugiere Kenshi

-Primero veamos la carrera y después saquen sus conclusiones – propone Fujin

Comienza la carrera. Al parecer Nightwolf tenía razón, ya que los corredores de un mismo equipo no colaboran, sino que los de adelante bloquean a todos los de atrás. Noob Saibot zigzaguea y consigue pasar a Darrius y a Tanya consiguiendo el primer lugar. Rain intenta seguirle el paso sin conseguirlo…

-¿Cómo y cuándo terminará esta carrera? – pregunta Kai

-Sólo uno debe llegar a la meta, y quien lo haga le dará la victoria a su equipo – responde Raiden

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Fujin

-La esfera blanca del destino me dio conocimiento además de poder – responde Raiden

Mavado Y Kabal se chocan férreamente uno contra el otro y por mínima diferencia Kabal gana avanzando puestos. Shang Tsung pasa a Skarlet y ella mantiene un combate con sangre contra Meat. Reptile se deshace de Jarek y va contra Scorpion, pero no lo alcanza y corre contra Chameleon. Quan Chi pasa a ambos y sólo Reptile le sigue el paso. Baraka escapa de Drahmin y Scorpion activa un arpón de su kart contra su compañero…

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, miserable!? – reacciona Drahmin molesto

-Yo seré quien gane – responde Scorpion

Fuera de la carrera esto se ve…

-Miren allá – señala Kitana -¿Esos dos no eran compañeros?

-Era cierto, pelean entre sí – dice Cyrax

-Nos será útil cuando corramos – agrega Sub-Zero

El arpón mueve a Drahmin por detrás de Scorpion. Drahmin activa las moscas pero Quan Chi se le atraviesa y a quien ataca. Este activa una calavera contra Drahmin y sigue su camino. Shang Tsung pasa a Mavado, a Kabal, a Nitara y a Sektor quien activa un cohete. Este cohete se dirige a Shang pero consigue ventaja y el cohete impacta a Kano. En venganza, Kano le dispara un láser al robot rojo. Shang Tsung continúa y con un botón del kart dispara bolas de fuego a Mileena, Hotaru y Sheeva. Volviendo con nuestros héroes…

-Desde aquí sólo podremos ver el final de la carrera – dice Shujinko

-Es la parte más importante, Shujinko – opina Bo' Rai Cho

En la carrera, Shang Tsung pasa a Reptile y Quan Chi escapa. Reptile ataca pero su ataque va contra Scorpion, retrasándolo. Quan Chi embiste a Baraka, pasa a Rain, Tanya y Darrius, y Shang Tsung lo persigue. Más adelante, Noob Saibot activa un hoyo negro contra Shang Tsung, y sin darse cuenta, Quan Chi le quita el primer lugar. Shang Tsung vuelve a la carrera, y detrás de él pelean Scorpion y Mileena a los choques. Scorpion saca ventaja pero no alcanza a Shang. Rain pelea con Noob pero es derrotado en los choques. Mileena ataca a Darrius activando sus armas y Scorpion a Tanya. Con esto sólo benefician a Shang Tsung, quien ocupa el cuarto puesto. En la recta final, Rain activa un trueno contra Noob y lo saca de la carrera. Quan Chi activa un portal delante de Rain, pero este se detiene para no cruzarlo. Justo antes de llegar, Shang Tsung ataca a Quan Chi con sus calaveras dificultándole conducir y le roba el primer lugar antes de la línea de llegada. Shang Tsung es el ganador…

-Inconcebible – dice sorprendido Liu Kang –Ese arrancó con los de atrás y ganó

-El mundo de las carreras tiene estas cosas – dice Raiden sin sorpresa

-¡Mi equipo ganó! ¡En tu cara, Shinnok! – exclama Shao Kahn

-Bien, tu suerte no te falló esta vez. Pero volveré, y haré algo que tú no podrás. Derrotaré a Raiden en la próxima carrera – le responde Shinnok señalándolo y luego a Raiden

El dios caído desaparece llevándose a sus corredores…

-No importa cómo termine su carrera. Yo seré el ganador – declara el emperador quien también se marcha

-Nos vemos en la tercera carrera, perdedores – agrega Shang Tsung

El emperador se va llevándose a los suyos…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué han aprendido hoy? – pregunta Raiden

-Apenas vimos el inicio y el final de la carrera – responde Sub-Zero

-Yo seguí toda la carrera con mi mente – responde Raiden

-¿Y qué es lo que sigue? – pregunta Jax

-¿Y cuándo será la próxima carrera? – pregunta Kung Lao

-Volvamos todos a casa, a la brevedad lo sabremos – dice Fujin dando señal positiva a Raiden

Raiden se lleva a todos del desierto de nuevo a casa…

-Me muero por desafiar a ese que ganó – declara Liu Kang emocionado

-No tan deprisa. Todos debemos correr, no solamente tú –opina Kenshi

-Tiene razón. No debemos ser como ellos – agrega Sonya

Hasta aquí el capítulo del fic que no tiene reviews (ja ja) ojalá hayan seguido la carrera. Soy matiaspunk01 no lo olviden, chau


End file.
